Can A Carnival Change Fate?
by jevou
Summary: What happens when Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Levi, Wendy and many other Fairy Tail members meet each other at a carnival? To make matters worse, they all work there! Will the summer carnival be tons of fun, or be full of heartbreak and fights? (T for language, and violence with blood, ect. In this story they are not Mages. Summary sucks, sorry. . )


**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so sorry if it seems... Quite boring. ^^; I would really enjoy some feedback, so don't feel bad about expressing your opinion! Anyhow, enjoy~! ^/^**

**Note: Bold will always mean a flashback, and italics are thoughts. Both mean... I'm not sure, just kinda follow the flow. - xD**

* * *

"_**Mother?" questioned a young Lucy Heartfilia, as she dashed around the corridors of their large house. Her shadow danced on the walls, as the sirens in the distance grew louder. Just earlier, everything had been fine. Lucy was in her room, getting for a large meeting her father was holding. Of course, since she was young, she didn't understand anything they would discuss. "What dress should I wear, Plue?" she asked her stuff white 'dog', that resembled a snowman. Giggling, she picked him up, hugging him tightly. "I wish you could talk..." she mumbled, sadly staring out her frosty window. Winter was just around the corner, and with winter came snow. As she sat Plue against her pillow, a sharp, loud ear piercing screech came from outside her door. Shaking and covering her ears, she quickly walked towards the door, thinking it was just a maid screaming because she almost tried on one of her "useless" toys. As she went to take another step, the lights above her flickered, before abruptly shut off. "M-Miss. Duke? M-Mommy? D-Daddy...?" she whispered, slowly opening her door.**_

_**Peeking out, all she was a tattered, paint splotched shirt... Wait... What? Dazed, she slowly looked up. There stood a tall man with a wicked smile on his face looking down at her. "Shouldn't little girls be in bed by now?" asked the man, reaching down to grab her. Lucy, knowing some skills of her own from playing tag to often, dashed backwards, tripping on her bed. The man watched her wide eyed, chuckling mischievously. "You've got no where to go~!" he sang, slowly moving forward towards her. Crawling as far back as she could, she grabbed Plue, covering her eyes. "I've got you~!" he continued to sing, before a loud noise came near her. The sound of a hand hitting skin. She quietly looked up, seeing her father on the floor pinning him down.**_

"_**The Hell!" the mysterious man screamed, before punching Jude, her dad, in the face. As they both staggered upwards, they both broke out into a hitting fit. Lucy flung herself off her bed, crouching on the opposite side as her father and the man. "Jude~" the man exclaimed, laughing hysterically, "I've got two knives!" SHING! Out came a two sharp dagger, in which the man flipped in his hands. The man came close to Jude, before Jude managed to kick his knee, and quickly hit one of the knives out of his hand. The knife dropped to the ground and twirled a couple feet under the bed. Lucy reached out, only just managing to grab the knife. "It's to late Jude," the man chuckled, as the knife slid into his stomach, like cutting butter. Jude stammered backwards, gripping the wound. Daddy...! Lucy screamed on the inside, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Jude collapsed to the ground, coughing like no tomorrow.**_

_**He... Shouldn't... Have... "DIED!" Lucy screamed, frantically scurrying on her bed, running straight at the man. To his surprise, the man quickly turned around, but it had been to late. The knife pierced his chest, and his breathing became frantic. He too collapsed to the ground, and a scarlet blood puddle suddenly surrounded them both. "Daddy..." she muttered, racing over to the pale face, which use to be full of color. Her eyes were full of water, which fell from her red, swollen brown eyes. Although she would have stayed there the whole time and cried for her deceased father, she knew she would be need else where. Silently standing up, she tip-toed out of her room,making sure not to make a sound.**_

"_**Mother?" asked Lucy, as she dashed around the corridors of their large house. Her shadow danced on the walls, as the sirens in the distance grew louder. As she arrived to the kitchen door, blood seeped from beneath the door frame. Regarding the blood, she slowly opened the door, which something was in front of. Somebody was there. Peeking around the corner reviled Miss. Duke. She was slumped forward, was a knife wound in the back of her head. As tears silently streaked down her cheeks, she continued to scan the room. Many maid were laying across the floor, all of course dead. One body, however, stuck out to her, like the needle in the haystack layed on top of all the hay. Her mother. Dashing over to her, she kissed her mothers pale forehead, crying hysterically. If only I tried... She thought to herself.**_

_**If only I tried...**_

Lucy jolted up from her nightmare, sweating horribly. Glancing at her alarm clock, she quickly came to realize she was going to be late for her new, exciting job. Many of the kids at the orphanage would have died to be able to go and do something for a change. She slowly made her way to her closet, pulling out a nice pair of shorts, with a plain plaid three fourth quarter length sleeved shirt. The shorts, unfortunately, were a bit short for her liking, but she took whatever she got. Besides, summer here was super hot and dry. Most of the high schooler's wore them too, so it didn't bother her. The only part she really disliked were the boys always hitting on her. Walking into the washroom, she grabbed her brush and quickly ran through her hair. Yawning, she quickly applied some cheap mascara, and made her way downstairs. The cold floor was soothing to her, and always made her feel cool in the hot summer.

"Morning Lucy!" cried one of the girls, Wendy, who was quite younger then her. "Morning Wendy! How was your sleep?" she asked smiling, while the young girl ran up to her, immediately hugging her. Lucy patted the young girls head, as they made there way down the hallway, leading to the stairs. "It was good! I had a dream of Romeo-kun..." she muttered, with bright red rosy cheeks. _Too cute! _Lucy thought to herself, while giggling. "Somebody's got a crush!" she mentioned, while quickly kissing the top of her head. "I would love to talk more Wendy, but I gotta go catch my bus to the carnival." Lucy jogged down the stairs, while Wendy wished her good luck. She hurriedly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table near the kitchen. "I'm out!" she yelled, as she walked to the door. She slid on her cherry red sneakers, and went out the door. _I should have put sun screen on... S_he thought to herself, but continued on anyway.

The sun was shining brightly, and many pedestrians had felt the affects. As she cheerfully walked on down the street, she soon became quite tired. She was really athletic, and knew herself the affects of the sun beating down on you. Noticing a large bus with the writing "Cavec Carnival" on the side, she started sprinting towards the bus stop. While making it just in time, the doors flung open, and the bus driver welcomed her on. "Thank you." she said, while panting wildly. The bus driver nodded, and she hurried on. The bus was somewhat empty, but had a few teenagers her age loaded on. A bright blue haired girl stood up as Lucy made her way down the isle. "You can sit with me..." the girl sweetly commented, while smiling. "Ah- Thank you." Lucy replied, while she slid onto the seat. The girl had piles of books beside her, which all seemed like they'd been read over and over again.

_This is going to be a long day..._ She thought to herself, while resting her head back, and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Yep! Sorry it's small. xD Except a couple of chapters like this. I'll become better, I promise! Anyhow, thanks for reading!3 ^3^**


End file.
